Down that Road Again
by DogTagsOMG
Summary: "Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines, sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."   Mark Twain


Driving down the street Gabi flipped on the radio.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
>Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.<br>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.<br>Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.<br>See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
>She left me, I'm tied.<br>Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
>Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.<br>And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
>Oh I miss her when will I learn?<p>

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.<p>

Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
>And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.<br>But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
>Cuz I was wrong.<p>

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
>I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.<p>

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Who she come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.<p>

"And that was Troy Bolton's new single Just a Dream. Later Troy will be with us on Channel 24. To tell us about that song." The announcer said. Gabriella sighed and looked at the ring hanging on a necklace around her rearview mirror. Stopping in her drive way she pulled it off. Rolling it in her fingers she smiled. She looked in the passenger seat and smiled at the green eyes staring at her.

"You know Nelly I think I should call Chad." Nelly just sneezed.

As Gabriella got into her house she placed Nelly just sneezed.

Walking into her house she placed Nelly on the ground and walked to her compuer. Downloading just a dream to her Ipod she smiled. He didn't think she cared but she did. After it was downloaded she turned the volume all the way up on her Computer and let his songs fill the house. He favorite came on and she sang along.

I may never climb a mountain

So I can see the world from there

I may never ride the waves

And taste the salty ocean air

Or build a bridge

That would last a hundred years

But no matter where the road leads

One thing is always clear

I am blessed

I am blessed

From when I rise up in the morning

Til I lay my head to rest

I feel You near me

You soothe me when I'm weary

Oh Lord, for all the worst and all the best

I am blessed

All along the road less traveled

I have crawled and I have run

I have wandered through the wind and rain

Until I found the sun

The watching eyes ask me why

I walk this narrow way

I will gladly give the reason

For the hope I have today

You've given me joy

You've given me love

You give me strength

When I want to give up

You came from heaven

To rescue my soul

This is the reason I know, I know

Laughing when Nelly started dancing with her, she flopped down on the floor and fell back on the carpet. Listening to the next song come on made her breath ketch.

Well, I know there's a reason  
>And I know there's a rhyme<br>We were meant to be together  
>And that's why<p>

We can roll with the punches  
>We can stroll hand in hand<br>And when I say it's forever  
>You understand<p>

That you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>But when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<p>

And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<p>

I could have turned a different corner  
>I could have gone another place<br>Then I'd of never had this feeling  
>That I feel today, yeah<p>

And you're always in my heart  
>Always on my mind<br>When it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<p>

And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<br>Ooh

And you're always in my heart  
>You're always on my mind<br>And when it all becomes too much  
>You're never far behind<p>

And there's no one  
>That comes close to you<br>Could ever take your place  
>'Cause only you can love me this way<br>Ooh

Only you can love me this way

Letting a tear fall she shut off the Computer and fell onto the couch. Pulling out her phone she stared at the background. It was of Troy. She had taken the picture and he just looked at her with the sexy smirk he always wears. Looking at the picture made her smile through the tears.

With Troy…..

"I don't want to do this." He said groaning.

"Come on Troy you have done millions of interviews." Chad said smiling.

"Yeah I know but not today." Chad frowned. He knew why today was a bad day but Troy needed to do this.

"We will visit him after this okay. But you really need to do this interview." Pushing troy onto stage Chad let a single tear fall. It had been a hard year and Troy hadn't talked much at all. He only spoke when spoken to or when he was singing.

2 weeks later…

"Troy come one." Chad said as they walked through the grave yard. "You visit everyday. Why are we coming again?"

"It's his birthday. Have a heart." Taylor said to Chad hitting him on the head.


End file.
